oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Finwind
| affiliation = | age = 32 | height = 320 cm (10'6") | weight = | occupation = Pirate Blacksmith Gladiator (former) Karate Instructor (former) | birthday = | status = | residence = | alias = | bounty = 50,000,000 | medal = | emblem = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = Jak You | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Colossus | dfename = Human Human Fruit, Model: Colossus | dfmeaning = Human, Colossus of Rhodes | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Finwind is a currently free pirate. He is known for his prowess in Fishman Karate, as well as being an instructor to many students during a 2 year stay at his dojo on Fishman Island. Appearance Finwind is a somewhat abnormally tall Electric Eel Fishman, standing at ten and a half feet tall. He skin is a light blue color, and his hair a dark, medium length and slicked backwards out of his face. He generally wears lighter colors to compliment his own skin tone. He is seen wearing white pants with a black belt, white shoes, as well as a white jacket with a dark fur trim, which he keeps open to show off his particularly ripped physique. Along his chest and upper arms, Finwind is coated in tattoos, with each holding their own meaning. He is often seen wearing sunglasses and smoking a cigarette during his casual encounters, but is known to quickly drop the glasses and jacket if things get rough. Gallery Cassius2.png|Finwind, Relaxed. BountyPosterFinwind.png|Bounty Poster Personality Finwind's most notable personality trait might be his tendency to constantly rate situations or scenarios on a scale from 1 to 10. He does this casually, slipping in a number from time to time giving his thought on the situation at hand, or a story being told, or even how skilled another person is, or his opinion of such. He has a distaste for humanity. His opinion towards the Human Race itself is poor, he sees them as an inferior people and a waste of life. Other races, like the Giants and Minks, Finwind seems to be fine with. His Faith is particularly noteworthy as well, as he considers himself a fair killer. In fact, not seeing the deed as a sin, but as an act of faith towards his "Sea Goddess". The nameless goddess seemingly being the entire driving factor of his hatred and killing. He tends to blame the Sea Goddess for many of his actions, stating them as her "will". Abilities and Powers Finwind is one of the fish-men, massive humanoids that are taller and stronger than any normal human. Finwind, however, is tall even among fish-men. Reasonably it is one of the reasons that people take note of the man's power and danger. Finwind is also so worthy of his notoriety that he does not see the possession of a devil fruit as anything more than the normal man. Physical Abilities As a Fishman, he is already said to be ten times stronger than a Human, however at his size this multiplier is heightened to an extreme. Finwind has pushed his body to the edge of death many times in his training, aiming to increase his power past any opponent he would ever face. His capabilities include the ability to: Crush Stone, Bend Metal as well as pierce the human skin with his bare hands. He also has noteworthy resilience and a high threshold to pain, being able to shake off strong attacks in seconds. As an Electric Eel type Fishman, Finwind can produce notable amounts of electrical energy from his body, able to shock or stun opponentsWhile normally an Electric Eel can only produce small amounts of Electric Energy, Due to Finwind's sheer size, the amount capable is drastically increased, making it potentially deadly.. Weaponry Finwind being a blacksmith has left him with a ton of weaponry in his arsenal to be called upon. *'Missionary' - A xiphos forged by Finwind, the sword itself is sharp and strong, and if held when Finwind changes into full form, the sword grows with him. The sword is forged of Orichalcum, a special metal exclusively created on the island of Punk Hazard. *'Inquisitor' - A large round shield forged by Finwind, the face of the shield is strong and sturdy, the shield remains plain, with a few decorative bumps along the edge. If held when Finwind changes into full form, the shield grows with him. Devil Fruit Finwind ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Colossus, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit allowing him to turn into a Colossus, specifically the Colossus of Rhodes, which is a statue of the Greek God of the Sun. Finwind has an advanced mastery of his fruit, being able to turn his normal body into brass, or generate heat without turning into a full Colossus, though it seems through this, Finwind does not have the ability to turn into a proper half-form and must willingly turn his body parts to access any half-form potential. Finwind has used this on a personal level to assist him in creating weaponry and armor, by utilizing the heat generative powers to heat metals before turning his arm into brass to hammer out any inconsistencies in the metal. Attacks *'Breath of Helios' - The user heats his throat before blowing out a large amount of heated air, the resulting breath is so hot it's able to melt stone, ignite wood and burn the skin. This can also be done, at a lesser heat, through the user's hands or weapons. *'Solar Knuckle': The user forms their hand into brass and super heats it before punching, able to both injure and burn enemies. This Technique, as with most of Finwind's attacks are named 'Solar' based on Helios being the basis for his power. *'Solar Duster': The user heats his hand and whatever it's touching in an attempt to melt the object. *'Chariot': The user turns his hand and arm to brass and attacks with the speed and power of Shigan in a powerful punch, the resulting attack comparable to being hit by a speeding truck. This technique is named based on Helios' chariot. Fishman Karate Finwind is well-trained in the arts of Fishman Karate and, before eating his devil fruit and losing the ability of Fishman JujitsuFishman Jujitsu requires the user to be underwater., was seen as one of the most skilled users of the art. In fact, Finwind has personally trained at least a dozen students in Fishman Karate before taking his leave to explore other arts. Finwind is still considered a Master of this Art. *'Thousand Brick Fist' - A strong punch able to break a thousand bricks. *'Sharkskin Palm Thrust' - A strong palm thrust able to redirect certain attacks. *'Surface Splitter' - A powerful chop able to split the earth, water, or even force apart enemies. Rokushiki Through extreme training Finwind has unlocked the potential of abilities known as Rokushiki, however having no formal training in the art, he may only utilize very basic forms of those he has discovered. Learning these were not the venture of training, but rather standard development, such as pushing ones body to extremes, due to this, he does not know them by name. *'Shigan' - A finger thrust able to pierce skin like a bullet. History Age of Learning During his early years, Finwind always aspired to be a lead guard to the Royalty of Fishman Island, taking Karate lessons by age 6, and throughout well into his teens. At 16, Finwind was given a place within the Royal Guard, a low rank, but it was the first step at reaching his goal. He would often swim to deep parts of the sea, increasing the pressure on his body while training. By doing this, Finwind was quick to pass his current position and climb the ranks, though he never reached a top position, he was regarded as an amazingly strong individual and would be in line for a high rank. This was, until Finwind found an old book on one of his training sessions. The book told Finwind of the past, a raging hatred for the humankind, as well as the presence of the Sea Goddess, who favored fishmen who stood in her name against the humans and their power within the world. Finwind chose to keep the book and practice in her faith, quitting the Royal Guard, and opening a dojo. Within Finwind's dojo, he trained people in the art of Fishman Karate, as well as taught them about the Sea Goddess and her message. As a few more years passed, Finwind found as people clung to the lessons of karate, they laughed at the idea of a Sea Goddess, and only came for his lessons in offense. Finwind closed his dojo and left Fishman Island for greater purpose, to find people interested in the faith of his Sea Goddess. Age of Smithing As Finwind reached his 20s, he began exploring the world in search of people to teach in his faith, though he was quick to find, they would not find it of interest, not yet. He had much to learn about the world above, choosing to settle down in Dressrosa, making the Colosseum a place for him to make into a home. It was here that he took an apprenticeship under a renowned blacksmith as a means to obtain information on the people of the surface. Finwind quickly rose from his apprenticeship and actually managed to make friends with his boss, who was a human named Franz, it was this man alone that changed Finwind's sights on humans, that not all of them were bad. With it, Finwind found a new goal, to be the world's best Blacksmith. One day, a tournament broke out in the Colosseum. The main prize was ingots of Orichalcum, a rare metal that his mentor, Franz, wanted his hands on, so Finwind entered the competition. Finwind easily took first place, as the prize did not attract too many powerful fighters. He presented the ingots to Franz, who in turn, helped Finwind craft a sword and shield, but swore never to work with him again. After years of working together, Franz wanted Finwind to use his power to his greatest potential, and gifted Finwind his most prized possession, a devil fruit. He was to take the devil fruit, get stronger, and change the world for the better. The death of Franz was unexpected, it happened in the following weeks as Finwind was preparing to travel. He was robbed, killed and all his new metal stolen. Due to the circumstances, the blame of his death was pinned on Finwind, his weaponry and willingness to leave were more than enough for the people to blame him. A bounty of 50,000,000 was placed on his head and he ran away. A Decade of Training Following his escape, Finwind secluded himself on an island for ten years dedicating himself to practicing the fruit, mastering it and his skills as a Blacksmith, only returning to the mainland to stock on any needed supplies, as well as sell his goods to the local gladiators. It was during this time, he also discovered his ability to use Shigan, through vigorous forging, his hands got stronger, and could eventually pierce opponents. Through meditation, patience and perseverance Finwind was able to reach new heights in his power, but his seclusion led him to a harsh reality, he cannot change the world alone, he needed allies, he needed to find a crew. A Brewing Storm At some point, Finwind found himself working as a bodyguard to an underworld broker. It was his first step at reaching his potential, he was set to protect a package, a devil fruit, from being stolen. References Category:Pirates Category:Gladiators Category:Blacksmiths Category:Swordsmen Category:Fishmen Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users